


Affection

by Hiddlegirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlegirl/pseuds/Hiddlegirl
Summary: Loki doesn't like cuddling and affection, or so you had assumed...
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short I wrote to make myself feel better. Hope you like it!

  * You were an affectionate person
  * Loki was not. 
  * Or that's what's you had assumed
  * He has never initiated any sort of affection till now and you were afraid to take the first step
  * He was from another planet for God's sake, a prince on top of that, what if cuddling is illegal there or something? Or maybe all asgardians hated affection? Or maybe Loki specifically hated it? 
  * You were NOT going to initiate anything
  * Except one night you absentmindedly draped yourself over Loki's lap 



  * Loki froze
  * You froze
  * You scrambled up quickly, face flushed with embarrassment, and started to apologize, expecting him to be angry
  * But when you looked at him, he looked.. Confused? 
  * He sighed, "No need to apologize my sweet, I was just taken a back. I'm not used to such.. actions. "
  * Your eyes widened, "No one has cuddled you before? "
  * He blushed, "Well my parents were busy ruling a planet, Thor isn't really a cuddle buddy to have, and when you are a prince, friends are afraid to come too near you."
  * Right he's a freaking prince. You sat down besides him in awkward silence for a minute until finally he broke the tension by saying something you didn't expect. 
  * "Can we do that again sometime? "



  * You blushed, for some reason this felt extremely intimate. 
  * You held his hand and lay your head on his shoulder, you didn't know what to say so you just played with his long fingers. 
  * The silence wasn't awkward though, just comfortable. 



  * Over the next few days you held hands almost all the time, Loki seemed to be enjoying the newfound affection. 
  * You layed your head on his shoulder every opportunity you got and he didn't seem to mind
  * You surprised him one day by putting his head on your lap and stroking his hair
  * Loki was the kind of man to give more than he gets though 
  * He was the one who pulled you to his chest for the first time, since you were still too shy for that
  * But the size difference made it difficult to embrace properly and you had no choice but to climb onto his lap
  * Loki was pleasantly surprised at that but you were shy and hid your face with his chest



  * Loki's lap became your favorite place. 
  * You spent hours sitting on his lap with your face under his neck and chests touching while he petted you and stroked your hair
  * Either that or you sat his chest to your back reading a book together or watching a movie
  * Or sometimes you both just did your thing while you draped yourself across his lap. With him working and you surfing the net
  * Loki showered you with kisses and you weren't behind. Forehead kisses made him melt while neck kisses turned you to jelly. 
  * You felt safe in his arms, and the warmth of his body was your comfort. For those few hours nothing else existed, not asgard not earth. 
  * Everything was alright. 




End file.
